Molossia
The Republic of Molossia is one of the oldest fundamental micronations and is located in Dayton, Nevada. This ministate has only four citizens, one of which, Kevin Baugh, is the president. Baugh cofounded the micronation, then known as the Grand Republic of Vuldstein, with a friend at the age of fourteen. It prospered for over thirty years, undergoing many changes, untill it became the country it is today. Molossia is also one one the most inventive micronations, having a railroad, an air and space program, a navy, and issuing currency. History The Molossian Nation was founded on May 26, 1977. Known at that time as the Grand Republic of Vuldstein, James Spielman was declared King James I, and Kevin Baugh was declared Prime Minister. After a short period of sporadic activity the nation entered into a period of dormancy. King James I, though still monarch, ceased to be active in the kingdom at that time. The Kingdom continued on, without the direct participation of the King, and continued to be developed by the Prime Minister. In 1980 it was renamed the Kingdom of Edelstein, and in 1988 it was renamed again, this time as the Kingdom of Zaria. The Kingdom existed as a nomadic government, without a home. Carried on by the Prime Minister, the Government traveled to Europe. While in Europe, and after its return from Europe in 1992, the Kingdom prospered and grew culturally. In 1995, the Kingdom was transplanted to the State of Nevada, USA. In 1998, land was purchased that the nation could call home, and upon which the government was formally and officially established. In June 1998, the Kingdom was renounced in favor of a provisional Communist government. In September 1998, Molossia sacrificed its sovereignty and joined the United Provinces of Utopia as a province of that nation. In January 1999 the UPOU ceased to exist as a nation, and bereft of a national government, the People's Democratic Republic of Molossia was declared, on February 21, 1999, with Kevin Baugh serving as Premier. Beginning in the spring of 1999, Molossia began a serious path of developing itself as an emerging small nation, rather than a micronation project. The possession of physical territory made this a course a tangible one, rather than a fantasy. On September 3, 1999, the Communist government was renounced, the People's Democratic Republic ceased to exist, and the Republic of Molossia was declared. The former Premier, Kevin Baugh, became the President of the new government. As a republic, Molossia has strived to unite small nations, and to extend the world of small nations into the world of large nations. In 2000, Molossia hosted the first Intermicronational Olympic Games, in concert with the 2000 Sydney Games. That same year, Molossia sponsored the successful adoption of Norton Day (January 8) as the first international holiday exclusively for small nations, and further created the Norton Awards for Intermicronational Excellence. In 2001, the nation hosted the first Intermicronational World Exposition, showcasing small nations from the world over. In August 2003 Molossia expanded its frontiers for the first time and purchased land in Northern California, creating the first colony, Farfalla. This colony was surrendered in late 2005, only to be supplanted almost simultaneously by a new territory, Desert Homestead Province, located in Southern California. On May 22, 2006, Molossia was attacked by the nearby small nation of Mustachistan, resulting in a brief war with that nation. That war ended on June 8, 2006, with a resounding Molossian victory. Problems continued with that country however, most notably with a crisis over the Mustachistan missile program in November and December 2006. In March 2007, Molossia led the way in the environmental arena by banning incandescent lightbulbs. In January 2009, Molossia also banned plastic shopping bags and began a comprehensive recycling program. In September 2008, a long-forgotten Declaration of War was discovered, opening hostilities with East Germany. War was apparently declared on November 2, 1983, when Molossia was still known as the Grand Republic of Vuldstein. In spite of East Germany being defunct, it still exists in part in the form of a small uninhabited island off Cuba, and thus the war, at least in theory, continues, with no end in sight. In 2009, the Empire of Somple declared war on Molossia. The Molossians were supported by the BCSA and Camuria, and although the Principality of Vikesland and Scientopia declared neutrality, with the help of allies Molossia was able to emerge victorious from the war without ever even acknowledging that it happened. Indeed, it never really did as there were no conflicts. On May 7, 2009, the The Consulate of Jovak Helm began an informal alliance with Molossia. In Summer 2012, Molossia attended PoliNation in London. There the President met with various Micronational leaders, including Harry Fitzpatrick of Monovia. ]] Sights Molossia has a number of tourist attractions and has had several tourists such as the Molossia Railroad . Perhaps the most famous of all the features there is the Tower of the Winds, a tower with Tibeten prayer flags. Molossia also has a Peace Pole, a pole bearing the prayer May Peace Prevail on Earth in several, in this case eight, languages. A large portion of the country forms Norton Park, named after the self-proclaimed Emperor of the United States and Protector of Mexico. Government Molossia is a self-declared Dictatorial Banana Republic, owing to the declaration of martial law because of the threat of the bordering United States. Many have pointed out how Molossia seems similar to many of the South American dictatorships. Military Despite Molossia being landlocked in the middle of the Nevada Desert, Molossia maintains a Navy. It has light infantry, boats, and even a small robotic submarine. Kickassian Invasion On the 9th of April 2010, Molossia was overrun by a "Kickassian" invasion force, an idea created by the "Nostalgia Critic". The force took over Molossia, creating their own flag and laws. However, the cunning President of Molossia fooled the invaders into fighting amongst themselves, leaving the President able to reclaim the presidency of Molossia. The full movie can be viewed here. External links *Official web site Category:Micronations Category:North American Micronations Category:Republics Category:Famous micronations Category:Molossia Category:American micronations Category:Dictatorships